Just One of Those Days
by LumaLighting
Summary: Have you ever had one of those day. You know, the one that's perfectly normal, then, BAM!, Lady Luck slaps you in the face and leaves you with a broken wrist and a lot of question? Yeah, it was one of THOSE days. Happy AkuShi day!
1. Chapter 1

When talking to Saphire, I asked her what I should name the story. She suggested it should be "The story that made Luma hit her head against the desk." Reluctantly, I had to choose a different title and so the current title is subject to brain damage.

Happy 8/14! This story is dedicated to my friend Saphire Flames14 who was so upset that there was only one story of her favorite pairing on their day. This is AU in the format of Xion writing in her diary (if that makes sense). This chapter is short and sweet and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer;; I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I haven't written to you in a while. I'm really sorry, but so much has been going on I guess I just forgot. Sorry.

I just got an urge to write to you today, so here I am. Maybe I should catch you up before actually explaining my day.

I'm a freshman now; I have all the advanced classes and I help out at our school's library. The librarian likes me, probably because I'm so quiet. Zexy's all grown up now, off at college to final become a doctor like he's always dreamed. Dad's always off on business trips, but mom's retired now, so I at least get to see her.

I have an after school job at a daycare down the street from the elementary. The kids are all adorable and refer to me as Miss Xi-Xi [A.N. Try saying that!]. I bake them cookies on Fridays and then we all sit down to watch a Disney movie or two.

It was such a Friday that everything I'm going to tell you happened. There was an adorable little boy named Riku, the daycare owner's nephew, who liked to spend time with me while I was baking cookies. Today I let him help and together we made 'triple dream cookies' from a recipe I had found earlier in the day.

Riku picked out the movie, Aladdin, and sat on the floor beside me along with two of his friends. Both of whom I've seen before and finally learned the name of – Sora and Kairi. Sometime during the movie, Kairi had placed her head on my lap and fallen asleep.

Slowly, the kid's parents started to arrive and take away the kids. When there were only a few left, a tall boy with red, RED hair entered the daycare and his eyes scanned the room before falling upon Kairi and he started towards us.

I recognized the boy from school. He was a senior at my school, but I didn't know his name. I think starts with an 'A'.  
Kairi's head rose groggily from my lap and together we walked over to the boy and he checked her out. They walked out hand in hand, Kairi throwing back a bright smile at me.

Soon enough, we closed the daycare and I started home. I always walked. We didn't live far away. I was lost in thought, everything from what to bake next week at the daycare to my homework for the night on my way home. I should have been paying attention, but I wasn't.

All I really remember was a blur of red, silver, and green eyes looking at me worriedly. All I know about the accident was what I was told later; a silver car almost ran me over. Getting out of the way, I fell onto my left arm and broke some bone I can't remember the name of.

I asked them what happened to that boy that was there, but everyone just gave me this strange look and asked if I was feeling alright. They told me no one else was there.

But that was crazy. That boy, Kairi's brother; he had pushed me out of the way. I remembered the shock of red hair and the green orbs.

He had been there, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the first chapter guys! Here for you all is chapter 2! It's short so next one will be up soon. The last chapter was on a Friday, so this one would take place on a Monday.

Disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I finally found out his name; it's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? He wasn't at school when I went back. One of his friends told me that he had the flu but they were acting kind of suspicious about the whole thing, although maybe that's just me trying to be Sherlock Holmes and making connections where there aren't any.

Kairi wasn't at the daycare either and Sora and Riku said they had not heard from her. If it weren't for eyewitnesses of the two, I'd say they just disappeared into thin air. I just wanted to make sure that Axel really had been the one to save me and that I thanked him, but they seemed to have fallen off the map.

I talked to Roxas about it after school and he told me Axel was his neighbor and that he would go talk to Axel. It went without saying that he would see if Axel really did have the flu. All I can do now is wait, but waiting is so boring and just useless. I don't want to be useless. I'm even having trouble writing this because of my hurt arm.

What is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I meant to type this up faster, but I've had things going on lately.

* * *

Dear Diary,

When Axel still didn't show up at school, Roxas agreed to show me where he lived.

Kairi answered the door with a sweet smile and told me her 'big brother' was downstairs and I could go on down. She was absolutely adorable.

Anyway, the stairs leading to the basement were the twisty kind you always want to walk when you're a child, but once you realize unicorns aren't real they just become a pain. It was dark, but there was illumination provided by a muted television playing old cartoon reruns. Axel sat on a couch, facing away from the stairs, covered with a blanket. His leg was wrapped in what looked to be a homemade cast.

"Did you get that from the accident?" I asked him before I could stop myself. I still was not sure if he had in fact been there, but his next statement answered my question.

"No, it was when I was heading home. I tripped." My only response was to nod and wait for more. "I would have stayed, but I sent Kairi ahead alone. I was going to talk to someone for a moment but then-" Again I only nodded.

"Why did you do it? You could have died instead."

He sighed and he became a bit strained with the next sentence. "When he graduated, Zexion told us to watch out for you and well, you're much- yeah. You're nicer than most of the idiots at school."

I could tell he meant to say more, but didn't so I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. When are you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow probably."

"I'll see you, then. Bye." I started up the stair when he recited a number.

"My cell, got it memorized?"

Yeah, I did.

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this, but that's what happens when you go into a fanfiction with no idea on how it's going to happen. I might do an epilogue or something, but for now this is the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it and once again, Happy AkuShi day to Saphire and every other AkuShi fan who stumbles across this weird story!


End file.
